Intimate Betrayal
by BloodyFang92
Summary: He couldn’t give her what she wanted, so she got it from somebody else. Little did she know that this man might be the one to take her life in the end. ItachiSakura SasukeSakura ON HOLD


_**Summary: **He couldn't give her what she wanted, so she got it from somebody else. Little did she know that this man might be the one to take her life in the end. Itachi/Sakura Sasuke/Sakura _

_**Intimate Betrayal **_

_Thoughts _

_**Sakura's Inner Self **_

_**Chapter 1: A Hot 1st Encounter**_

She sighed as she listened to her friends rambling about their love lives. She wish she could tell them that he was the most passionate lover once could possibly have but she couldn't because they never had any intimacy.

You know the weird thing about it was that they were together two times longer than her friends and their boyfriends. Of course she got stuck with the deficient one. I mean she only cared and helped people all her live, of course she should get punished for it.

"Sakura?" She was shaken from her thoughts as she heard her name being called.

"Huh? Wha…What?" She asked her best friends.

"Sakura stop zoning out. We were talking about our love lives and we asked how yours was." Ino said to her and she sighed once more. She and Ino had made up soon after Sasuke departure.

"What's the matter?" TenTen, another of her best friends asked. They had become friends soon after the chunnin exams.

"You mean other than the fact that my love life sucks?" She asked with sarcasm.

"What do you mean it sucks Sakura? How can it suck when Sasuke's your partner?" Ino asked with curiosity.

"Oh, I don't know, how about the fact that we never had any intimacy since we have gotten together?"

"Oh." Ino, TenTen and Hinata, who was also there said at the same time.

"Yeah, he may want to resurrect his clan but he is not getting anywhere near achieving it. You'd think he's want to do as soon as possible with the way he talks about his goals." Sakura told them.

"Maybe he's cheating on you?" Ino suggested to her.

"Oh, yeah like he'd trust a complete stranger with his child." Sakura replied, sarcastically to her.

"Maybe he's not ready." Hinata told her.

"Not ready? We're twenty years old, for god's sake. How much longer must I wait? Don't you think seven years is enough?" Sakura asked referring to when she waited for Sasuke to return up until now.

"Sakura, you could, you know, leave him." TenTen told her and she seemed totally appalled by the idea.

"No way, not after waiting for four years for him to return. Besides I couldn't leave him if I tried, I still love him you know." Sakura said before resting her head on the table.

"Well, I guess your stuck with him. Sucks for you." Ino said to her, receiving two glares from her best friends.

"Why me?" Sakura asked as she repeatedly banged her head on the table.

"Don't worry Sakura, he'll come to his senses." Hinata said trying to comfort her.

"We have a better chance of getting Naruto to stop eating Ramen for the rest of his life." Sakura told her.

"I agree." Ino said and once again received two glares.

"What? It's true! Sasuke will never change. He's too stubborn." Ino said defensively.

"Whatever. I need to go now. I need to talk to Tsunade about a mission." Sakura said before standing up.

"Ok, Sak, bye." TenTen said as she hugged her.

"Bye, Sak." Hinata said, also giving her a hug.

"Bye, forehead." Ino said with a smile as she gave her a hug.

"Bye, TenTen, Hinata, Ino-pig." Sakura said before leaving.

She wasn't too far away from the Hokage's office. Only three to four hundred yards. Good thing the way there was always deserted, that way she could think. She sighed as she thought of her life. She was in love with a person who had no emotion what so ever. How promising. Life hated her.

She did noting but love him and got this in return. Her life was messed up. It couldn't possibly get any worse than this or so she thought. While thinking she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a hard solid chest. She fell to the floor, landing on her butt, while the other person was fine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…" She stopped talking when she looked up at the person she hit.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked and saw as the other man sent her a deadly glare in return. Maybe not…well than again you never know, it could be.

"Your not him are you?" She saw his glare intensify at the question and she shivered from it and looked away. This guy didn't seem too friendly. She turned back a moment later and saw a hand was held out if front of her. She looked at the man.

"Want help or not?" She heard him say coldly to her, in a voice that sounded a bit like Sasukes.

Hell he even looked like Sasuke but he wasn't. He looked older than him. She took his hand and he pulled her up. She looked down as she dusted her clothes off and than looked back up at the man, only to find him looking her over. Ok, he was looking her over, so she could look him over too, right? Well even if she wasn't allowed she did it anyway.

He was very tall, about six foot two, he wasn't too skinny but not too muscular either, meaning he was in the middle. He had the body of a ninja. He had a lot of muscle but enough to make him look good. His eyes were a deep onyx color with slits under them.

His hair was black and pretty long, going an inch past the nape of his neck. He wore loose black pants and a tight black t-shirt, that was covered by a black cape. All in all she found him very attractive, more so than Sasuke in a way. After scanning his body once more she returned her eyes back to his face to find him staring at her, expressionless.

"Like what you saw?" He asked her with no emotion.

"I can ask you the same thing." She threw back at him. She saw surprise flicker in his eyes for a moment before it turned back to emotionless.

"Who are you?" She asked him, for she never seen him around before. He stared at her in response and she sighed.

"Great, another simple word, expressionless man to put up with." Sakura mumbled to herself but the man heard it anyway and smirked. She saw the smirk and raised an eyebrow, asking a question to which he did not answer.

"You know Sasuke?" He asked, his voice low, still with no emotion.

She nodded her head and said, "Yes, I do. Why?"

He shook his head, meaning no reason for it.

"What is your name?" He asked her and she stared at him with a blank face.

"What's yours?" She shot back and he began to glare at her again.

"Answer me first."

"Why? I asked you first." Sakura snapped at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Woman…" He growled, only to be cut off by her.

"Sakura, Haruno, Sakura, not woman. I don't like people calling me that when I have a name." She said answering, his earlier question. He nodded his head at her answer.

"Now your name is?"

"No." He told her and her anger flared up.

"What the hell do you mean no? I told you my name. You could at least tell me you…" She was cut off as his cold lips pressed against her own.

Startled by the sudden advance, she put her hands on his shoulder, pushing against him. He didn't budge an inch, but he did out his hands on top of hers, pulling them off his shoulders.

He used one hand to hold both of hers, while his other hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her mouth harder against his. She struggled as hard as she could to get free but she soon ceased, seeing as it was no use.

Instead she was now relaxing and giving in to his rough kiss. She felt as his tongue swept against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She hesitantly let him in and felt his hot tongue brush against every part of her mouth. She shyly touched his tongue with her own as they danced hotly within her mouth, as well as out of it.

She felt, a few moment later, his tongue retreat back to it's rightful place. He gave her another rough, almost bruising kiss before letting go. She greedily sucked in some much needed air as she looked at him.

He too was breathing hard, but not as hard as her. She lightly chuckled as she realized something. A man she knew for about five minutes, maybe not even, had given something to her that her boyfriend had yet to give her in the years they were together. The man raised an eyebrow as he heard her chuckle.

"We shall meet again Sakura." He said with a smirk before disappearing in a puff of smoke. She was slightly startled by the sudden departure. She lightly pressed her finger to her slightly swollen lips and smiled.

They would most defiantly meet again. She thought to herself as she once again began her way to the Hokage's office, unaware of the dark onyx eyes watching her.

_**(Chapter 1 done. I hope you liked it. Please tell me if I should continue this or not. Thanks.)**_


End file.
